


First Christmas

by lwjhandholder



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Cosplay I guess? LOL, Here she comes with the bad porn lines, I cringed sm, M/M, Maybe Wolfgang has a Deer kink, Shin's on the naughty list, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwjhandholder/pseuds/lwjhandholder
Summary: Christmas has arrived in Goldenleonard and Wolfgang has prepared a surprise for Shin.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't think of me any differently after this.  
> Let the cringing party begin!

Shin cannot believe he is actually going along with this. He pulls out the Rudolph costume from the sachet and sighs. He knows that Wolfgang will not stop begging if he does not put it on. Furthermore, this is the first time they are celebrating Christmas in Goldenleonard. After reading a lot of books on the tradition of Christmas and getting a general understanding that you celebrate it with your loved ones, Shin sees why Wolfgang in particular is so enthusiastic about introducing it to Goldenleonard. _It won’t hurt to please his majesty for once,_ he thinks, _but what is the point of making me wear such a ridiculous outfit?_

After he has put on the enormously revealing Rudolph costume, he enters the room where Wolfgang is supposed to wait for him. Instead, he is surrounded only by a maze of huge wrapped boxes, lights in every colour and ornamented trees. _Oh, so these are the so-called Christmas trees?_ he wonders by himself.

“Sire?” he asks, still looking around. His bare skin exposed to the cold makes him shiver. _Where is his majesty?_ He starts walking around, hoping he may find Wolfgang somewhere in this colourful yet disordered room.

Wolfgang, who is actually in that same room, is eagerly waiting for Shin to find the open space where he is sitting. By the time Shin finds him, he is still writing things last-minute on a crumbled piece of paper.

“There you are, Your Majesty…” Shin says. He sees Wolfgang sitting with his legs wide open on a bright red armchair, wearing a Santa costume – the shirt being a little too tight, revealing his chest muscles. Wolfgang looks up and hastily puts away the piece of paper in his hand. Shin sees sparkles appearing in his eyes. He stares Shin down, who now feels not only cold, but also uncomfortable, for he is wearing only a leotard that has a deer tail hanging on his behind, his legs are covered with see through knee socks, and a red fake nose covers part of his face. Wolfgang is admiring him from head to toe.

“You look very cute today. _Very_ beautiful.”

“Sire. I am extremely embarrassed. Where did you even get this costume?”

“I had it made with you in mind, of course! And one more thing: today I am not ‘Your Majesty’ or ‘Sire’, I am ‘Santa’, understood?” Wolfgang is beaming. His face wears a mischievous expression. “Now come and have a seat!”

Shin pulls out a chair to sit on, but he is stopped abruptly by Wolfgang.

“Hmm, that’s not where you should sit, is it?” he says as he _pat pat_ s his lap twice. Shin’s eyes widen as he looks at Wolfgang’s smirking face.

_He wants me to sit… there?!_ Shin knows how much Wolfgang loves to make him feel flustered, and he refuses to admit to it. “Fine. I’ll sit on your lap.” He suddenly is grateful for wearing the fake nose, hoping it will conceal at least a part of his own red complexion.

“So, should we start then?” Wolfgang begins. “Let’s see if you’ve made it to the naughty list this year.” He puts his left hand on Shin’s thigh and uses his right hand to unfold the crumbled piece of paper. “I’ve gathered all my knowledge from the most reliable sources to come up with a very fair list of your good and bad deeds.”

Shin takes one look at it and has to supress a giggle. This is _so_ stupid yet endearing. He relaxes a bit in his lap.

“Let us start with a good deed.” Wolfgang starts reading his list. “You always work hard. Yes, you work harder than anyone else. I am thoroughly impressed by this…” He plants a kiss on Shin’s arm.

“But! I _also_ heard that you were very naughty this year. So, we will continue with your **bad** deeds. I think you’ve been _very_ naughty. Baring your ankles like that, in front of me, everyday? Such insolent behaviour. It will not be accepted. Point two: You always take my breath away, so that’s very… bad indeed. How will this Kingdom survive if its King dies because of shortness of breath?!”

Shin cringes. _Worst pick-up line I’ve ever heard._

“Then, ehhh, you have a very nice scent, a mixture of lavender and ink. It surrounds me and makes me lose my focus. It really is very distracting… Oh, and here is the most important one: Not! Enough! Time! Being! Spent! With! ME! I am _very_ sad!”

Shin cannot supress his giggle anymore.

“You think that’s funny?” Wolfgang is pouting.

“Sire, we see each other every day.”

“But that’s mostly for work and duties. I want to see you in different settings too.”

“Sire, you _know_ I am very busy.” Shin knows he is right, but he still feels a little bad. He uses his fingers to stroke Wolfgang’s left hand, providing him a gentle touch.

Wolfgang, however, sees an opening and seizes it. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think I just heard you calling me a certain forbidden title? What did I say about calling me ‘Sire’ today? I think I’ll have to punish you to make you truly understand.”

Shin does not look behind him, but he can already guess which expression Wolfgang has on his face. _Oh Johan, here we go._

Wolfgang throws the piece of paper on the ground. With now both of his hands free, he squeezes Shin’s thighs and starts pulling his knee socks. His fingers make upward motions on the inside of Shin’s thighs. “This outfit really looks too good on you, as expected. That’s why I had it made for you.”

He then starts licking Shin’s neck until he arrives at his ear and waits there. “How about it, Shin? Want to be punished by Santa? I think we’ll have to see how naughty you really are.”

The sensation of Wolfgang’s breath near his ear is sends a shiver down Shin’s spine. He has always been very ticklish and very sensitive to Wolfgang’s touch.

But he was not afraid. He felt courageous, even. “I suppose you will have to show me how _bad_ I have been then, ‘Santa’.”

Wolfgang feels all the blood in his body rushing to his head, and he does not want to waste any second.

His thigh squeezing turns into thigh rubbing, his neck licking turns into neck biting. He glazes his lips on Shin’s soft skin, while using his tongue to go over the parts that have been bitten.

“Why don’t you spread your legs for me then?” he says.

He sees Shin’s ears turning red in response, but Shin obeys. He knows better than not to listen to Wolfgang in these kinds of scenarios.

One of Wolfgang’s hands finds its way upwards, towards Shin’s nipples. He takes his left nipple in his hand. Starting with a soft squeeze that gradually becomes harder, rougher.

“Ah, Your Majesty!” Shin squeals. He is twitching in Wolfgang’s lap.

“I love how sensitive you are, Shin. Look how hard your nipple got.” Shin can feel Wolfgang shaking from laughing. So he _is_ enjoying this.

His other hand moves to Shin’s private area, to slide Shin’s leotard to the side.

“Oh? This got hard too?” Wolfgang’s teasing him. “I think this one wants to get out, no?” and Shin feels him chuckling in his ear. Shin now starts breathing heavily, for he knows what is about to come.

“Look how hard you already are for me,” and though Shin still can’t see his face, he knows very well that Wolfgang is smirking.

“Shin, spit in my hand for me,” and Shin listens. He can’t believe he is doing this. Wolfgang uses it to grab Shin’s length, to stroke it. He starts slowly, but steadily speeds his up his hand movements.

“Ah… ah!”

“It’s a shame I don’t get to see your facial expressions. They are my favourite.” At the same time, Wolfgang’s other hand is still rubbing Shin’s nipple. He makes circular motions, knowing this gives Shin the most pleasure.

“Please, don’t hold back. I want to hear you moan more.”

But Shin is too embarrassed.

Shin doesn’t know what to focus on anymore. Having lost control of his bodily movements, he throws back his head on Wolfgang’s shoulders. He arches his back and curls his toes. Heat takes over his whole body. But what really makes him lose it, is the feeling of Wolfgang growing hard under him.

“Sire, you’re hard…” he says.

“Sssshhh, Shin, focus.” is the response.

As if clarifying what Shin should be focusing on, he now removes his hand from the chest area and takes Shin’s balls in his hand instead.

“Don’t mind me. I want to make it that you have no time to think about anything else. I will focus on your favourite area, my little Shin.”

Wolfgang is still stroking Shin’s dick, while now also stimulating his balls. Shin’s moans are gradually becoming louder; this is exactly what he’s doing it for.

“I love it when I can feel you growing bigger in my hands. Hmm, little Shin?”

_Outrageous. Why does he keep saying these things without getting embarrassed?_ Shin wants to say something, but he’s too distracted because of other bodily sensations. Literally. All he can think about is Wolfgang’s arousal beneath him, stabbing him through those bright red Santa pants.

“Sire, please. You are hard. It is very distracting.” His face flushes.

Wolfgang pulls Shin’s head closer by his hair, turning his face towards him. “Oh, maybe you should take off my Santa costume for me then? Or did you miss looking at my handsome face?”

He gives Shin’s length a firm stroke. “Why don’t you cum for me first?”

The force of it leaves a tingling sensation in his mind. He takes a few breaths to pull himself together. “Actually, I want to kiss you, sire. Please.” Shin feels his face flushing even more. But he knows he is powerful, and he knows how to get the upper hand.

He turns around on Wolfgang’s lap and faces him. They stare at each other for 10 seconds, before breaking into a very intense kiss. Shin accepts Wolfgang’s tongue and sucks on it, the sensation making him already losing his resolve. Wolfgang places his hands on Shin’s butt cheeks and squeezes them tightly.

“Fuck, Soohyuk, were you that desperate to see me? You wished to taste me that much?”

Shin does not care anymore; he already lost his inhibitions. He starts humping on Wolfgang’s lap, rolling his hips on Wolfgang’s arousal.

“You must really want me, huh?” Wolfgang smiles, “but I would need to prepare you first, and this is not the place.” Shin could only think about the hands on his ass, and how much he wanted those hands to work themselves _in_ his ass.

“Sire, please, you’ve teased me enough. Please?” He started to sound desperate.

Wolfgang’s hands leave Shin’s ass. “You know what? If you cum for me once, I will carry you and _run_ to our bedroom and give you what you want so desperately.”

He immediately starts applying more force on stroking Shin’s dick and makes it his mission to leave bite marks all over his neck, surrounding his collar bone. The marks colour a red hue on his pale tint.

Shins moaning becomes more uncontrolled.

Wolfgang is enticed. “Finally, I get to see your expressions. You are so beautiful.”

Shin doesn’t even try to hide his face. He just wants to go to the next step; he wants more, he wants to be devoured.

“Come on, don’t hold back. Cum for me, baby.” The tone of his voice was compelling yet pleading. “I want to make you feel good.”

Shin was close. He places his mouth on Wolgang’s shoulder; bites in it to refrain from making too much noise. _I’m close._

He shudders against Wolfgang; he hears Wolfgang groaning. “Good boy,” a hoarse voice whispers in his ear.

When he looks up, his cum is all over Wolfgang’s red Santa top.


End file.
